


when paper cranes fly

by quantize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Photography, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantize/pseuds/quantize
Summary: With a paper crane in hand, washed-up photographer Yamaguchi sets out on his search for a dragon deity in a lonely city ruled by gods and spirits.





	when paper cranes fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic-art collaboration with [Nina](http://sugar-levels.tumblr.com/)! A link to Nina's beautiful art is at the bottom of the page.
> 
> Beta'd by [Marge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou). <3 As always, thank you!
> 
> Have a listen to the [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZyD7cmlbU9SiH-aCFoQiWzPJ14VwcnK3) as you read!

Under Yamaguchi’s clumsy fingers, the paper crane took shape.

He cradled it in his palms, frowning at its uneven wings and misshapen beak—while better than his first attempt, it still looked a tad shoddy. Unpresentable. Deciding that he would make another once he was free, he carefully flattened and inserted it between the pages of his notebook, and continued onwards.

Steep stone stairs, snaking up wooded hills through a seemingly endless row of torii gates, separated him from his destination. Surrounded by the scent of the woods and the calming song of a distant bird, he might be forgiven for thinking that he was 20 again, and on his first assignment to cover one of Kyoto’s most famous shrine complexes. He would not be fooled, however. The distinct lack of human company was a constant reminder of his whereabouts.

The summit offered a vantage point of its cramped surroundings. Catching his breath, Yamaguchi surveyed the haphazard network of inns and shophouses and narrow pathways. There was a wide river in the distance, and a large and magnificent torii gate floated on it.

Further beyond the torii gate was _his_ world, invisible from where he stood.

Yamaguchi shook away unwanted thoughts, and began looking for a good shaded spot in preparation of the chance meeting he was hoping for. He placed down a small bottle of sake, and two bowls of azuki-meshi and aburaage. As he arranged his offerings, the hairs on the back of his neck stood.

His pulse raced. Perhaps his coming here was not in vain.

He moved away from the offerings, taking out his camera to distract himself from the pair of keen eyes watching his every move. The grass rustled.

“As much as I appreciate the good food, I can’t help noticing the interesting contraption you have there.”

Yamaguchi whipped around. A young man emerged from the shade of the woods, and gave him a friendly wave. Eyeing the man’s silver hair, Yamaguchi knew at once he had been granted an audience with the white fox Nekomata had spoken of.

“Ah…it’s a camera. Well, a really old one.” Yamaguchi glanced down at it.

The fox’s eyes shone as he inspected the camera.

“I haven’t seen one like it in decades. And those engravings...it’s not made by human hands, is it?”

Yamaguchi scrabbled for an answer as the fox sat down and motioned for his company.

“What’s your name?” The fox asked again, unbothered by Yamaguchi’s lack of response. “Won’t you join me for this meal?”

Yamaguchi introduced himself, and learned that the fox’s name was Sugawara. Gently declining Sugawara’s invitation, he nonetheless seated himself opposite Sugawara so that he could pour a drink for him.

“I had heard of a human visitor in our midst, but it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” The warm smile on Sugawara’s face was genuine, though Yamaguchi made sure to keep a respectful distance from the old and powerful fox. “I suppose there’s something you need my assistance with, if you’ve come all the way here by yourself.”

Yamaguchi nodded as he looped his request through his head, and worded it carefully.

“Do you know about the garden with the paper cranes? I...would like to find the garden’s master.”

Sugawara hummed, savouring a sip from his cup.

“Kageyama-san? He may have his garden here, but I’m afraid you’ll have a difficult time finding him around these parts.” He nodded towards the woods. “Ever since the humans built that tower, none of the deities would set foot here anymore.”

Yamaguchi tightened his hold on his cup.

“Do you know where he stays? I have to speak with him no matter what.” The words spilled out, tinged with a desperation that surprised even Yamaguchi himself. He watched Sugawara arch an eyebrow, and a mild worry that he might have overstepped a line gripped his insides.

“If I may ask, why?” Sugawara questioned.

Yamaguchi pursed his lips. His hand rested on the satchel, which held his crude attempt of a paper crane.

Sugawara waited and waited, until it became clear to him that there were things he should not pry. He smiled, and finished his sake.

“Look for the sun crows. You’ll want to find the older Hinata sibling. I believe he still keeps in touch with Kageyama-san.”

Yamaguchi’s head snapped up.

“I can’t answer your question, but I’d be loath to make you return empty-handed after the delicious meal you’ve prepared for me.” Sugawara grinned, and raised the bottle of sake. “Another?”

Yamaguchi’s face glowed with gratitude as he accepted the valuable piece of information and a second cup of sake.

“Thank you so much. If there’s any way I can repay you--”

“Oh, you already have,” Sugawara gestured to the food.

The cogs in Yamaguchi’s head began grinding anyway. As he blinked, he thought he saw the hazy form of a white fox, sitting where Sugawara was, eyeing his camera with great curiosity. An idea struck him, and he raised the camera, drawing Sugawara’s attention.

“If you don’t mind, may I…?”

Sugawara beamed with elation.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

* * *

 

Transience is the sakura petals in spring, a single snowflake in winter.

Fleeting, like the meetings and partings in the dragon’s existence, old as the earth itself.

The crane entered the dragon’s life on the cusp of spring and, as sure as the sun and the moon and the stars in the sky, the dragon knew he had found his other half.

“Sing for me,” the dragon would say.

“As you wish,” the crane would reply, and sang him beautiful songs.

The dragon knew transience. It was the understanding that his happiness was short-lived, and that the crane, too, would depart one day.

 

* * *

 

“Back so soon? Did you manage to speak with the white fox?”

With a warm smile, Yamaguchi acknowledged the old man languishing at the entrance, uchiwa fan in hand.

“Yeah. I can’t thank you enough for your help, Nekomata-san.”

“Think nothing of it.” Nekomata gave him a toothy grin. “I see you’ve found what you sought.”

“Sort of,” Yamaguchi said. “He said to find a sun crow named Hinata.”

Nekomata made a small “ho!” of understanding.

“To find the sun crows, follow the trail of sunlight.”

“…but I haven’t seen the sun in days,” Yamaguchi peered out the window at the grey clouds obscuring the sky. It had been overcast since his arrival, and he had brushed it aside as one of the many quirks of this world.

“Good eyes.” Nekomata waved his fan at him. “I reckon we’re overdue for a big downpour.” Seeing Yamaguchi’s face fall, he chortled. “Now, you mustn’t see the rain as a hindrance. Things happen for a reason, see?”

“Just like how there’s a reason why I picked up your bag by mistake?” Yamaguchi held up the satchel and the camera within.

“It brought you here, didn’t it?” Nekomata grinned. “The camera was waiting for its master.”

Yamaguchi smiled back, having long grown used to Nekomata’s penchant for riddles. Though Nekomata’s words still made Yamaguchi’s head spin from time to time, it did not make him any less grateful for the help Nekomata had rendered to him.

“The darkroom…” Yamaguchi pointed to the back. “May I?”

Nekomata guffawed.

“What did I tell you, boy? The darkroom and the camera are yours until you return home. Use them as you please.”

Yamaguchi gave his thanks, and ducked round to the back of the house. He unlocked the door with a key he had dug out from his satchel, and his heart settled as the serenity of the room embraced him.

Picking up from where he had stopped, he gave the developed film negatives a good dusting down, and set to work making test prints. He filled three containers with chemicals, covered the window and switched on the safelight, bathing the walls in red.

The camera, the darkroom and all the supplies in it were tokens of kindness from Nekomata, which Yamaguchi had accepted only after much badgering.

“They’ll gather dust,” Nekomata had bemoaned, his eyebrows pinched together, when Yamaguchi had tried to turn him down. “They’ll fall into oblivion, never to see the light of the day.”

The thought of a perfectly good, if old, camera, left behind and forgotten, had hit too close to home. Yamaguchi had agreed to take the old camera on condition that Nekomata took his digital camera in exchange.

At first, Yamaguchi had regretted his decision. Unlike his digital camera, it demanded his absolute best, and pushed him to his limits. There was no way for him to undo badly taken photos, and with the limited film, he had to be choosier about the shots he wanted to take. He had wasted precious film getting used to the camera, and trying to develop and print the photos was another beast altogether.

Even so, he refused to give up on the camera.

“You can do so much better.”

He gave the words, which he had never been able to convince himself to believe, to the camera he now recognized as his partner, and poured his soul into his photography. Free from deadlines and expectations and the constant fear of rejection, he cast aside years of stress and bitterness that had tainted what had once been his passion. This camera responded to his renewed love for the craft, and bestowed upon him the most beautiful photos he had ever captured.

Yamaguchi checked the test prints. Satisfied, he moved on to making the final prints. He dipped a print into the developer, and sloshed it gently until the image surfaced on the paper.

The cramped, almost deserted streets and their centuries-old storefronts and houses made for engaging and melancholic shots, murmuring stories of glorious years long past. The few denizens who did not shy away from him were just as fascinating. A struggling but upbeat kimono maker who had the appearance of a young woman, and the spirit of a timid sparrow. A teahouse owner who was built like a brown bear, and looked upon Yamaguchi as an old friend. A wagashi store owner who bore an uncanny resemblance to one of Yamaguchi’s close friends. He had claimed that he and his family were descendants of the rabbit on the moon, and Yamaguchi believed him.

Yamaguchi turned his attention to the last photo of the batch. Placing it in the developer, he paused as the image of leis upon leis of paper cranes came up on the paper. He transferred the photo to the stop bath and fixer, allowing his mind to wander only after he had rinsed it and clipped it up to dry.

While exploring, Yamaguchi had chanced upon a small rock garden near the tea house. The garden itself was nothing extraordinary. What had seized him instead was the bamboo fence at the back, covered in paper cranes of all colours and sizes.

Juxtaposed with the understated beauty of the garden, the cranes were a vibrant medley of colours and patterns. He had been drawn at first to their vividness, and as he reached out for them, he had found that each and every one of them was imbued with an emotion he could only describe as a deep yearning.

The next thing he knew, he had been sent fleeing by the garden’s enraged master. Yamaguchi would not learn until much later that he had crossed a dragon deity. The dragon’s eyes, feral with fury, remained a heavy weight on his conscience. Wiping his hands on a towel, Yamaguchi took out an origami paper from the satchel and folded a paper crane, which helped soothe the guilt somewhat.

He scrutinized the crane, and made up his mind to replace the one in his notebook with it. Now that he had a name and a lead, he prayed that he would be able to find the dragon and apologise to him soon.

He ought to keep an eye on the film, too. It would be nice if he could save a shot for the dragon.

 

* * *

 

“Please allow me to offer this dance to you,” said the crane. Danced he did, his graceful movements spinning a tale of the frigid loneliness he had endured, and the exhilaration at meeting his other half for the first time.

The freckles on him were the snowflakes in winter, the sakura petals in spring. Truly, he was beauty itself.

The dragon got to his feet, sharing with the crane a dance to express the happiness they had found. Delighted, the crane raised his gaze to the stars and the moon, and they sang their prayers, thanking the heavens for bringing them together.

 

* * *

 

The sky opened up on Yamaguchi, and the rain poured down in torrents.

He cursed his luck, clutched the satchel to his chest and bolted for shelter. By the time he had gotten back to Nekomata’s, he was drenched from head to toe, and the satchel was not faring much better.

He wrenched out the camera and film canisters from the soaked bag, relaxing only when he was sure that they had been spared from the rain. The paper crane he had intended to give to the dragon was not so lucky. Picking out the ruined crane from the satchel pocket, he heaved a dispirited sigh.

The house was empty. Perhaps Nekomata had also been caught in the rain. Yamaguchi plodded to his room for a change of clothes, and swiped a few pieces of origami paper to keep himself occupied. As he folded one crane after another, he recalled a conversation which he had had with his best friend a long time ago. Supposedly, a person who folded a thousand paper cranes would have their wish granted by the gods.

He placed the cranes in a line, and picked up the one he liked best. Thinking back on the thousands of paper cranes in the garden, he wondered what the dragon’s wish was.

 

* * *

 

A thousand years had passed, and the crane was nearing the end of his long life. In the warm embrace of the dragon, he lamented his impending departure.

“Heaven is cruel,” said the crane. “I would give all to spend eternity with you.”

“Fret not,” said the dragon, “for I know we will meet again.”

“Will you await my return?” Asked the crane.

“Be it years, centuries, eons...I will wait,” vowed the dragon.

The crane smiled. Holding their cherished promise within his breast, he took flight.

The dragon knew transience. It was the sorrow of separation.

 

* * *

 

The shops and houses were built so closely together their roofs blocked out most of the sun.

When the STZ Corporation had constructed and subsequently abandoned their half-built skyscraper on sacred land, the effects on this world, which Nekomata had termed the Great Displace, had been tremendous. Rendered homeless by the Displace, refugees had spilled over to this side of the city. The desecrated land remained condemned, and humans were vilified.

Holding onto the satchel, Yamaguchi understood that his freedom to roam the streets undisturbed was possible only because of Nekomata’s influence. He followed the thread of sunlight filtering through the roofs, and came to the river bank, said to be the sojourn of the sun crows. A short man with orange hair stared out at the torii gate on the river, his back facing Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi fiddled with the strap of the satchel, clinging to the warm sense of security that seemed to course through it. Hoping that he had gotten the right person, he spoke.

“Excuse me…?”

The man turned around, and fixed him with a curious look. Yamaguchi watched his eyebrows rise, and a large grin slowly take its place on his face.

“‘Lo!” The man greeted. “You’re Yamaguchi?” Seeing Yamaguchi’s frantic nod, he continued. “I’m Hinata. Suga-san said you might show up.”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi was thankful for the excuse to look away as he pulled out a small bottle of sake from the satchel. It hurt to look at Hinata, for he was the sun itself. “I’d like to offer you a drink…?”

They sat down by the river to chat. Hinata was as brilliant and funny as he was loud, firing rapid questions about life on ‘the other side’. As a sun crow, he was free to move between both worlds and had watched the human society grow and flourish from time immemorial, though he steadfastly avoided contact with humans.

“In a faraway land, a human archer shot and killed nine of our ancestors. We still tell this story to scare the little ones,” Hinata grinned. “Not actually true, but still terrifying, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi agreed. Hinata’s outgoing personality had torn down the walls of formality Yamaguchi tried to maintain at first, and it was not long before Yamaguchi began seeing him as a friend.

“Enough about me, though. Suga-san said you’re looking for Kageyama,” Hinata said, and Yamaguchi sat up in rapt attention.

“Can you tell me where to find him?” Yamaguchi asked.

Hinata’s face scrunched up.

“Not a good idea for you to go after him, I don’t think. Where he is, not even that—” he pointed to Yamaguchi’s satchel “—can protect you.”

Yamaguchi’s heart plunged.

“I’ll figure out a way.” He refused to let his search end here. He _had_ to see the dragon. “Please, I’ll do anything--”

“I can’t bring you to him,” Hinata interjected, “but I’ll bring him to you.”

Yamaguchi stopped. His eyes bulged.

“He comes here once a month, normally, but I’ll put in a word for you,” Hinata promised. “Kageyama’s stubborn like a mule, though. Won’t come just because I tell him to. All I can tell you is to go to his garden every morning. Sooner or later, he’ll show up.”

Letting out a breath he did not know he had been holding, Yamaguchi gripped his trembling hands. All he could do was to croak out his gratitude, and sink into one deep bow after another.

“All good, all good,” Hinata grinned, grabbing Yamaguchi by the shoulders. “Now that that’s aside, Suga-san says you take pictures! Take my picture too, won’t you?”

Yamaguchi was only too happy to oblige. Through the lens, he could vaguely make out the blinding figure of a crow, squawking his excitement as he positioned himself. Photo overexposure was the last thing on Yamaguchi’s mind as he snapped the image of Hinata and made a mental promise to give Hinata a copy as his thanks. Heartened by the knowledge that he would be able to meet the dragon soon, Yamaguchi bowed to Hinata one last time, and began to leave.

“Yamaguchi!”

He looked over his shoulder at Hinata. Hinata waved vigorously.

“Forgot to say this earlier but,” he shouted, “welcome back.”

On his face was a smile meant for a long-missed friend.

 

* * *

 

The crane came back from time to time, adopting the appearance of another. A worldly crow. A meek deer. A tiny firefly.

When he left again, he did so with their renewed promise to meet.

For every day the crane was not with him, the dragon would fold a paper crane.

A thousand days passed.

Two thousand.

Three thousand.

The dragon would keep folding them until his one wish was granted.

 

* * *

 

He was here.

Yamaguchi knew the moment he set foot into the garden, knew from the way the charged atmosphere threatened to choke the air out of him.

He picked up the pace, shoes crunching over fallen momiji leaves. His heart pounded and his head spun with both trepidation and expectation. Reaching the bamboo fence with the paper cranes, he found him.

The garden’s master.

Sensing Yamaguchi’s arrival, the mountain dragon known as Kageyama turned his stern glare upon him, and Yamaguchi’s knees went soft with terror. Fumbling for the paper crane in his satchel and nearly dropping it, Yamaguchi forced calm onto his nerves. He would not mess this up, not when he had waited weeks to see Kageyama.

Yamaguchi took a step forward, and held out the paper crane with shaking hands.

“...Kageyama-s-sama,” Yamaguchi stammered. “My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. It’s an honour to meet you...please accept this crane as my apology for intruding on your garden.”

Kageyama’s harsh expression softened. He made no sound as he approached Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi dared not breathe when Kageyama stopped right in front of him.

Kageyama did not take the crane, but cupped his fingers over Yamaguchi’s, and cradled the crane with their joined hands. Blinking, Yamaguchi raised his head.

Their eyes met. His soul unlatched, and opened up to the other.

 

* * *

 

The dragon saw a dream. In it, the crane had returned to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic-art collaboration with [Nina](http://sugar-levels.tumblr.com/)! Please check out the stunning full art [ here ](http://sugar-levels.tumblr.com/post/160641484192/this-is-my-art-piece-for-the-collaboration-i-did) and send Nina lots of love. <3
> 
> This was originally written for the HQ Ghibli Zine which has unfortunately been dropped. All fan creations will be reblogged on the participant-run [hq-ghibli-zine](https://hq-ghibli-zine.tumblr.com/) Tumblr blog, with a PDF to follow hopefully! Fic title comes from a really, _really_ old Rurouni Kenshin fanfic.
> 
> A continuation+rehash of sorts for [and the wind sings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7112785). Some things have changed (Hinata being a sun crow instead of a crow tengu), and lots have remained the same. I wrote this as an experiment with the short story form, and love how it turned out. It feels good to finally publish it, and I'd love to explore this AU further one day! 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing this! Do leave a comment and let me know what you think! Come talk to me about this AU, I am bursting with ideas and notes for it aaah
> 
> \---
> 
> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> ** Feedback **
> 
>   * All comments are welcomed and cherished, no matter how old this fic is! :)
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * "help I can't words": keysmash, reaction gifs, screaming into the void (please be informed that the void will most happily scream back at you)
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments. Feel free to sign your comment with a "whisper" and I'll quietly appreciate you and your awesomeness. <3


End file.
